Torchwood Face Book
by TWIantoJones
Summary: Ianto makes the mistake of setting up Face Book page and inviting the others to be his friends. Well, it wasn't a mistake until Jack got in on the fun...


Torchwood Face Book

Summary: Ianto makes the mistake of setting up Face Book page and inviting the others to be his friends. Well, it wasn't a mistake until Jack got in on the fun...

O_O_O_O_O

**Ianto Jones** is now friends with **Gwen Cooper-Williams,** **Toshiko Sato** and **2 others**.

**Gwen Cooper-Williams**: Ianto! It's so good to see you on Face Book!

**Ianto Jones** likes this.

**Ianto Jones**: Thanks Gwen! I figured I'd give it a go, since you prattle on and on about it!

O_O_O

**Owen Harper** wishes that **Ianto Jones** would come and make him some coffee.

**Gwen Cooper-Williams and** **Toshiko Sato** like this.

**Ianto Jones to Owen Harper** : What? Am I your slave now?

**Owen Harper to Ianto Jones** : You know it, Tea Boy!

**Ianto Jones** : What, no dislike button? That's just not fair!

**Toshiko Sato, Rhys Williams and** **Gwen Cooper-Williams** likes this.

O_O_O

**Ianto Jones** is now friends with **Andy Davidson**

**Andy Davidson** : So, any more spooky-do's?

**Gwen Cooper-Williams** : ANDY!

O_O_O

**Ianto Jones** likes **James Bond**.

O_O_O

**Ianto Jones** wishes that his coworkers would learn to clean up after themselves, especially one annoying, crabby doctor.

**Toshiko Sato, Rhys Williams and** **Gwen Cooper-Williams** likes this.

**Toshiko Sato** : Sorry Ianto!

**Gwen Cooper-Williams** : I'll bring you some of that chocolate you like to make up for it!

**Ianto Jones** likes this.

**Rhys Williams: ** try living with her, Ianto...

**Gwen Cooper-Williams** : RHYS!

**Owen Harper: ** Oi! I'm not that messy!

**Ianto Jones: ** Owen, have you seen your desk? I swear there's something growing underneath!

**Toshiko Sato: ** I think it's moved to his chair.

O_O_O

**Ianto Jones** wants just one day to himself where he can do something productive. Like sleep.

**Toshiko Sato** likes this.

**Toshiko Sato:** Bit hard though in our job.

**Ianto Jones** : And with Jack for a boss.

**Owen Harper:** Is he keeping you up all night Tea Boy?

**Gwen Cooper-Williams** likes this.

**Ianto Jones:** I refuse to answer that.

O_O_O

**Gwen Cooper-Williams** is now friends with **Jack Harkness**.

**Jack Harkness** likes this.

**Ianto Jones:** Oh. Dear. God.

**Owen Harper:** This can't end well... Jack Harkness on Face Book.

**Ianto Jones: ** I anticipate many people reporting and blocking him.

**Owen Harper:** Starting with you and me.

**Jack Harkness:** Ianto, I'm shocked! Owen I can understand, because he's a prat but you... :(

**Ianto Jones:** Puppy eyes only work in the real world, Jack.

**Rhys Williams, Owen Harper** and **3 others** like this.

O_O_O

**Jack Harkness** is now friends with **Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato** and 78 others.

**Ianto Jones** : How the hell did you friend THAT many people so fast?

O_O_O

**Ianto Jones** is now friends with **Rhiannon Davies**.

**Rhiannon Davies** : Now you have no excuse for not talking to me!

**Ianto Jones** : The phone works both ways you know.

**Rhiannon Davies** : Well, every time I call you never pick up!

**Ianto Jones:** I'm busy!

**Jack Harkness** likes this.

O_O_O

**Ianto Jones** is extremely happy today. :)

**Jack Harkness: ** Admit it... I am the best boyfriend ever!

**Ianto Jones: ** Actually, I was referring to my getting a day off.

**Jack Harkness** : *pouts* Iantoooooooo!

**Ianto Jones:** But you're a close second, Jack.

**Rhiannon Davies** : BOYFRIEND? OMG!

**Ianto Jones** : Oh no...

**Rhiannon Davies** : CALL. ME!

**Jack Harkness** : oops?

**Ianto Jones** : *sends patent pending death glare at **Jack Harkness***

O_O_O

**Ianto Jones to Rhiannon Davies** : You will be pleased to know that Jack and I are coming to dinner tonight.

**Rhiannon Davies** : Yes! I can't wait to meet him! Is he as gorgeous as his picture? He loves like an escort!

**Jack Harkness** likes this.

**Jack Harkess** : I like you!

**Ianto Jones** : Someone shoot me now...

**Owen Harper** likes this.

**Gwen Cooper-Williams** : Owen! Be nice! Ianto's just nervous that he's taking Jack to meet the family!

**Owen Harper** : Don't see why. I mean, it's not like they're actually dating.

**Jack Harkness** : We are too! I stay over at his place all the time!

**Rhiannon Davies and Gwen Cooper-Williams** likes this.

**Owen Harper** : So having sex automatically constitutes being in a relationship?

**Ianto Jones** likes this.

**Jack Harkness** : Ianto!

**Andy Davidson** : Sorry, mate, but he's right. Just because you're sleeping together doesn't mean you're a couple.

**Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Rhys Williams and 5 others** like this.

**Jack Harkness** : I'm in trouble aren't I?

O_O_O

**Ianto Jones** is trying to not kill **Jack Harkness**.

**Owen Harper** likes this.

**Andy Davidson** : Dare we even ask?

**Ianto Jones** : Let's just say that Jack is NOT NOT NOT going to visit my sister again anytime soon.

**Jack Harkness** : I'm sorry! I didn't know!

**Toshiko Sato** : Know what?

**Ianto Jones** : He hit on my brother in-law.

**Jack Harkness** : He had a cute butt!

**Rhiannon Davies** likes this.

**Ianto Jones** : But you didn't have to grab it!

**Jack Harkness** : -_-;; Sorry.

O_O_O

**Jack Harkness** is now friends with **Rhiannon Davies and Johnny Davies**.

**Gwen Cooper-Williams** likes this.

**Ianto Jones** : HELP!

O_O_O

**Johnny Davies** : So Ianto, when you bringing Jack around next?

**Jack Harkness and Rhiannon Davies** likes this.

**Ianto Jones** : NEVER.

**Jack Harkness** : :(

**Jack Harkness** : But Ianto!

**Ianto Jones** : Do you want decaf for a month sir?

**Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper-Williams** likes this.

O_O_O

**Jack Harkness** : Ianto, are you ever going to forgive me? Johnny has...

**Ianto Jones** : No. Never

**Owen Harper and Rhys Williams** like this.

O_O_O

**Jack Harkness** wants the world to know that **Ianto Jones** is his sweet, wonderful, loving boyfriend.

**Gwen Cooper-Williams, Rhiannon Davies and 54 others** like this.

**Gwen Cooper-Williams** : That is so sweet!

**Jack Harkness** : Have I told you how sweet, wonderful and loving my boyfriend is?

**Ianto Jones** : sighs.

**Jack Harkness** : What?

**Toshiko Sato** : You have to make it official Jack.

**Jack Harkness** : ?

**Jack Harkness** : I thought I just did!

**Owen Harper** : Not Face Book official.

**Ianto Jones** likes this.

O_O_O

**Jack Harkness** is in a relationship with **Ianto Jones**.

**61 people** like this.

**Owen Harper** : Finally! Maybe now Tea Boy will stop sulking.

**Jack Harkness** likes this.

**Ianto Jones** : I do NOT sulk!

O_O_O

**Ianto Jones** is annoyed with **Jack Harkness**.

**Rhiannon Davies** : Why?

**Gwen Cooper-Williams** : Was he flirting again?

**Jack Harkness** : I never!

**Ianto Jones** : What else?

O_O_O

**Ianto Jones** is now friends with **John Hart**.

**Jack Harkness** : No! NO! NOOO!

**Owen Harper and Gwen Cooper-Williams** like this.

**John Hart** : What can I say, I'm irresistible!

**Jack Harkness** : I forbid you from posting on Ianto's wall!

**John Hart** : Ok. I'll just go have hot man sex with him then.

**Ianto Jones** likes this.

**Jack Harkness** : Ianto!

**Gwen Cooper-Williams, Owen Harper and 4 others** like this.

O_O_O

**Jack Harkness** : Okay, okay, I'm sorry I flirted with the waitress.

**Ianto Jones** : I forgive you.

**Jack Harkness** : You wouldn't really sleep with John, would you?

**Jack Harkness** : Um, Ianto?

**Jack Harkness** : IANTOOOOOOO!

O_O_O

**Ianto Jones** is happy that **Jack Harkness** has consented to calling them a couple.

**Toshiko Sato and 42 others** like this.

O_O_O

**John Hart** : So no hot man sex then, huh?

**Ianto Jones** : Sorry. I'm a one-man kind of guy.

**Jack Harkness** likes this.

**Jack Harkness** : HA! In your face!

**Owen Harper** : Oi! You did not just say that, Harkness!

**Andy Davidson and Ianto Jones** like this.

**John Hart** : Hey, Andy, looking good!

**Andy Davidson** likes this.

**Andy Davidson** : Thanks... (blushes)

**Gwen Cooper-Williams** : ANDY! I had no idea!

**John Hart** : So, wanna hook up sometime?

**Ianto Jones** : JOHN, you are NOT hooking up with anyone on my wall!

O_O_O

**Andy Davidson and John Hart** are in a relationship.

**John Hart** likes this.

**Ianto Jones** : Why my wall?

**Jack Harkness** : Um, John, you do realize that monogamy is still the norm right?

**Ianto Jones, Rhys Williams and 15 others** like this.

**John Hart** : OH NO!

**Andy Davidson:** :(

**John Hart** : Oh well! He's cute enough for it to work!

**Andy Davidson** likes this.

**Gwen Cooper-Williams** : ANDY!

**Ianto Jones** : Why me?

O_O_O

The end?


End file.
